Creando una nueva vida
by mariaagos
Summary: Bella fue violada y se mudo a Froks /Edward es un nerd?.No tan nerd ! Que tendrán en común!
1. Prefacio

Cuando tenía 14 años fui violada, fue en una fiesta, y estaba muy asustada

En fin te contare desde el principio

En el instituto de Phoenix, estaba platónicamente enamorada de Raily, el chico popular .Nunca me prestó atención, aunque sabía que existía, sus amigos se burlaban de mí.

Un día encontré una nota en mi casillero que decía que me esperaba en la fiesta de una tal Max (creo que un amigo).Ese día estaba feliz pero no deje que se notara en mi cara cuando lo veía.

Cuando llegue a la casa del tal Max lo vi estaba hermoso (como siempre lo veía), en cambio yo solo estaba igual solo que con el pelo suelto .El hablo con migo toda la fiesta, hasta que termino.

Después de la fiesta se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y con gusto accedí

Subí a su auto y dijo que iríamos a comprar bebidas, despues de cómpralas me llevo a un lugar lleno de arboles ,pero se veía todo negro.

Y ahí me violo.

Despues me llevo a casa como si nada hubniese pasado y creo que lo peor es que mis padres no estaban en mi casa.

Por una semana no dije nada y en el instituto era todo igual el me ignoraba y yo también .

Pero un dia explote, se lo dije a mi papa, Charlie, el es jefe de policías en Phoenix y me creyo, hicimos la denuncia juntos.

Pero cuando llego el momento de decirle a mi mama, las cosas se complicaron .Me llevo al médico y me mando hacer miles de analisis que gracias adiós todos salieron bien .

Nunca se supa mas que en mi familia .pero cuando cumpli los 15 años a Renne ,mi mama, que seria bueno que me amigara con raily ,claro que yo al igual que charli nos opusimos ,pero claro a Renne eso la volvió loca .Aprobecho y se amigo con la familia de Raily llebandome a ca fiesta ,evento y cena que daban hasta que cumpli 16 .

Un dia cuando Charlie llego de trabajar le dio dos documentos a Renee el primero era su traslado a Forks un pueblo en Washington . La segunda era un acta de divorcio en la que yo me podía ir con el . Asi fue ,ahora estoy parada frente a mi nueva casa . A me olvidaba lo mas importante mi nombre :Bella Swan 


	2. Empesgando de 0

Como te contaba estaba parada frente de mi nueva casa , era un poco descolorida.

-No hay sol ,pero algo es algo -dijo Charlie , yo asentí.

Retomando la historia mama no se negó a firmar los papeles de divorcio ,pero me hizo prometer que esto no nos afectaría en lo mas mino y no me afecto. Así fue no me afecto me alivio en un sentido, nunca e tenido buena relación con mis padres siempre me gusto sufrir en silencio era fácil ,sencillo sin explicaciones y sin vergüenza .

Charlie había comprado una casa en Froks ,era acogedora ,solo le faltaba un poco e pintura y unos arreglos y estaría bien .

Y volviendo a la vida real ,Charlie yo nos iremos a comprar un microondas y pintura que era lo mas importante después lo teníamos todo.

Cuando volvimos de comprar las cosas ya era de noche,las cosas las dejamos en el comedor y yo subí a mi nueva habitación para desempacar .

Era chica ,pero no tanto , la cama era nueva de dos plazas como siempre quise , coloque mi juego de

sabanas , mi ropa en el armario ,limpie el escritorio , pegue unas fotos de mi abuela y de mi familia en la pare , moví el espejo de cuerpo entero al lado del armario ,arregle un poco el piso , cambie la cortina de la ventana , solo faltaba limpiar el cuarto de Charlie y el baño .

Charlie me llamo cuando me disponía a limpiar su cuarto .Cuando baje lo encontré con una caja de pizza y una coca cola , me senté frente a el en la mesa , ninguna silla era igual .

Estábamos en un silencio incomodo ,los dos sabíamos que teníamos que hablar , los dos tratábamos de crear una nueva vida.

-Umm... Bella , mañana te inscribiremos en el nuevo instituto – claro ya se me había olvidado -Así que te espero levantada las 8 si ? .

-Claro a las 8 .Ya preparaste tu cuarto ? -el negó con la cabeza -lo voy a reglar tu sigue instalando la Tv y después yo arreglo el baño -.

Después de comer ,arregle su habitación y el baño. Desempaque los libro que había traído y los coloque en la biblioteca arriba de mi escritorio "Que bueno que Charlie compro una casa amueblada " pensé para mis adentros.

Me fui a dormir por que mañana seria un día largo.

A las 7 :30 sonó mi celular avisándome que me tendría que duchar .

Después de bañarme me puse unos jeans , una blusa blanca , suéter azul y mi convers .

Cuando baje a desayunar me acorde de que no habíamos comprado nada para desayunar hacia que supuse que comeríamos en algún bar de por aquí .

Cuando baje me encontré a Charlie revisando unos palpes sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días -Charlie asintió y respondió de la misma manera yo ,sonaba tranquilo como aliviado.

-Que es eso ?-pregunte señalando los papeles.

-Ha... son papeles de la nueva estancion , me tengo que presentar ,mañana -me en coji de hombros y asentí.

-Hoy llega tu auto ,hacia que me tendrás que llevar al trabajo y irte al instituto ,hasta que den el mio tendrás que llevar a tu viejo padre al trabajo y irme a buscar -reímos por su comentario .

-Bueno vamos caminando al instituto -no fue una pregunta fue un afirmación .

En el camino al instituto fue divertido , Charlie me contó todas las travesuras que le hiso a mi abuela.

Nunca fui de mal pensar ,pero creo que la separación de mis padre me unió mas a Charlie .También contó sobre su relación con Renne , dijo que la sintió mas como amiga que como esposa o como dijo el " Al amor verdadero .

-Bueno días – dijo una señora des-tras de un mostrador -Soy la secretaria ,Me llamo Lissa en que los puedo ayudar-.

-Emm...quisiera a mi hija ,soy Charlie Swan -.

-Si claro buscos los papeles y los rellenamos , tomen asiento mientras imprimo -Charlie y yo asentimos a la ves y Lissa se río de nuestro gesto.

Cuando nos sentamos me di cuenta que el instituto se estaba llenado ,pero claro era lunes lo había olvidado .Cerré los ojos para evitar pensar lo que me pasaría mañana cuando entrara mañana.

Una vos me llamo la atención era aterciopelada , cálida preste atención y logre escuchar hablar con Lissa .

-Buenos días , en que te puedo ayudar – pregunto Lissa .

-Vine a retirar mi horario -estaba de espalda a mi , era alto ,tenia el pelo cobrizo y despeinado y estaba vestido con un perfecto jeans azul , una sudadera gris , una mochila negra a su espalda .

-Claro , tu nombre-le dijo Lissa .

-Edward Cullen -Su nombre era perfecto .

-Ok,mientras lo imprimo toma asiento -cuando dijo eso se di vuelta , tenia puestos unas gafas negras y cuadradas que no dejaba ver su precioso ojos verdes .

Se sentó a mi lado y me miro y sentí como un cosquilleo el la nunca .

Me sonrío .


	3. Empesgando de 0 EPOV

Lo que era mi vida no me podía quejar tenia a los mejores padres que puede haber tendió .

Claro que siempre estaban sus contradicciones , claro que si me miras por primera ves puedo parecer nerd pero no uso lentes por necesitad gracias a los genes del abuelo Cullen .Pero si soy inteligente dijamos mejor: que soy unos de eso nerd sociables .

Claro soy rebelde pero virgen es como una promesa a mi mismo de que jamas tuviera sexo sin amor cursi lo se.

Actualmente nos mudamos a Froks , vivíamos en Alaska . Te preguntaras porque pues te lo voy a contar.

Dijamos que mi infancia en Alaska estuvo normal ,el problema empezó en el instituto dijamos que ahí conocí a mi fiel aliado : la revelida .

Si la revelida con James un amigo que mostró el mundo pero con lupa ,me enseño que ser estudioso y tener lentes no me hacia peor o mejor que el .

James me en enseño una frase : los lentes son una pantalla que no deja ver los ojos .

James era gay pero nadie los sabia solo yo , es raro lo se pero me enseño mucho , fue un amigo , uno muy bueno.

Mis padres pensaban que era mal influencia por que un día llegue con un piercing en la lengua .

Pero claro no todo podía ser bueno en esta vida .

En mi instituto todos se enteraron que James era gay todos los que nos juntamos con el se sorprendieron hasta yo.

Los siguientes tres día nadie sabia nada de James. Mis padres se enteraron y les conté que yo ya lo sabia . Pero yo les dije que no tenia la misma condición sexual que el , también les dije que rea un buen amigo . Mi madre se sintió orgullosa de que no lo hubiese discriminado por ser gay .

Todo estuvo normal pero no aparecían noticias de James ,hasta que unas 3 semanas después lo en contaron arcado bajo de un puente.

Perdí a un gran amigo.

Cuando cumplí mis 16 años mi padre lo trasladaron a otro hospital en Washington exactamente en un pueblo llamado Forks.

La casa que compro Esme estaba cerca del bosque .

En mi cuarto ya estaba todo decorado , mas bien parecía que lo trasladaron a "La nueva casa" todo era igual solo mas grande.

Mañana espesaba en mi nueva escuela Esme ya había arreglado todo .

Solo faltaba integrarme y listo ser quien yo era.

El lunes me levanta alas 7:30 ,como siempre ya tenia ese horario grabado en mi mente .

Me vestí con una jeans , mi convers ,mis gafas y mi sudadera .

Me mire al esperjo y ahí estaba el nerd que no parecía nerd era raro pe los lentes de contacto era un tanto incomodo por eso usaba gafas eran cómodas.

Baje a desayunar y como era de suponer mis pades yas se habien ido a trabajar . Tome un cuenco con ceriales y los comí .

Segundo mi madre tenia que estar en el instituto a las 8:30 hacia que coji las llaves de no volvo y me dijes hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegue no había tanta gente , pero la poca gente me mirara como si me fueran a comer .

Me dirijo hacia la secretaria a recoger el horario . La sala era pequeña .

Me dirijo hacia la secretaria .

-Buenos días – dije para que me prestara atención.

-Buenos días , en que te puedo ayudar? –

-Vine a retirar mi horario – dije pero en realidad no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de estar acá .

-Claro , tu nombre-

-Edward Cullen -.  
-Ok,mientras lo imprimo toma asiento -cuando dijo me di la vuele ta hacia las sillas y ahí estaba un precioso ángel caído del mismísimo cielo azul (aunque acá mas bien era gris) sus ojos marrones como el chocolate era precioso.

Tome asiento al lado de ella . La mire a los ojo .

Y le sonreí .


End file.
